1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical conductors and semiconductors and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for forming an electrical conductor and/or a semiconductor device on a substrate. The electrical conductor and/or a semiconductor device may be formed on a glass substrate or a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is abundant in prior art for forming an electrical conductor on a substrate. Many electrical conductors are used to interconnect electrical components to form an operating circuit. Some in the prior art have electrical conductors mounted on surfaces to provide an antenna for radio frequency communication. Cellular phone, portable computers, tablets and the like incorporate antennas mounted on surfaces for radio frequency communication. The following is patent represent advancement in the antenna art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,109 to Weathers discloses a broad-band antenna system capable of receiving VHF, FM, and UHF bands, having highly desirable directional properties, providing sharp nulls for the rejection of unwanted reflections, and with broad directional properties, usually obtainable only with large tunable dipoles or loops, many times the dimensions of this very compact antenna unit. This is strictly a receiving antenna, since it has no radiation capabilities, and consequently minimal loss of received signal due to re-radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,769 to Tada et al discloses a loop antenna apparatus is disclosed which includes a main conductive loop arranged on a first surface, a plurality of supplemental conductive loops connected to the main conductive loop and arranged on different surfaces from the first surface, respectively, a plurality of signal feeding points provided in different loops of the main and supplemental conductive loops, an output terminal and change-over switches for selectively connecting one of the plurality of signal feeding points to the output terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,566 to Kane discloses at the feed side of each antenna element having transmitting conductor paths formed in continuous meandering shapes and having distributed constant impedances are electrically connected a variable tuning unit including a voltage variable reactance circuit and an impedance adjusting reactance element, thereby constituting an antenna circuit. A voltage variable capacitor is connected within the voltage variable reactance circuit. Antenna feed terminals are connected through a coaxial cable to input terminals of a remote-set radio receiver. A tuning control signal generated within the radio receiver is fed to a voltage variable capacitor within the voltage variable reactance circuit of the antenna circuit through the coaxial cable. The tuning control signal allows the antenna circuit to resonate with a particular frequency within a frequency band, the frequency being variable. The antenna element having the distributed constant inductance functions so as to have the best possible antenna radiation efficiency at resonant frequency signal by being in combination with the variable tuning unit and the antenna element is considerably reduced in size. At the resonant frequency signal, the characteristic impedance at the feed terminals of the antenna circuit becomes equal to that impedance at the receiving input terminals at the radio receiver connected to the antenna circuit, whereby an RF signal at the resonant frequency is selected and fed most efficiency to the radio receiver through the coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,738 to Walter, et al discloses an antenna includes at least one element whose physical shape is at least partially defined as a second or higher iteration deterministic fractal. The resultant fractal antenna does not rely upon an opening angle for performance, and may be fabricated as a dipole, a vertical, or a quad, among other configurations. The number of resonant frequencies for the fractal antenna increases with iteration number N and more such frequencies are present than in a prior art Euclidean antenna. Further, the resonant frequencies can include non-harmonically related frequencies. At the high frequencies associated with wireless and cellular telephone communications, a second or third iteration, preferably Minkowski fractal antenna is implemented on a printed circuit board that is small enough to fit within the telephone housing. A fractal antenna according to the present invention is substantially smaller than its Euclidean counterpart, yet exhibits at least similar gain, efficiency, SWR, and provides a 50 OMEGA termination impedance without requiring impedance matching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,553 to Cohen discloses an antenna includes at least one element whose physical shape is at least partially defined as a second or higher iteration deterministic fractal. The resultant fractal antenna does not rely upon an opening angle for performance, and may be fabricated as a dipole, a vertical, or a quad, among other configurations. The number of resonant frequencies for the fractal antenna increases with iteration number N and more such frequencies are present than in a prior art Euclidean antenna. Further, the resonant frequencies can include non-harmonically related frequencies. At the high frequencies associated with wireless and cellular telephone communications, a second or third iteration, preferably Minkowski fractal antenna is implemented on a printed circuit board that is small enough to fit within the telephone housing. A fractal antenna according to the present invention is substantially smaller than its Euclidean counterpart, yet exhibits at least similar gain, efficiency, SWR, and provides a 50 OMEGA termination impedance without requiring impedance matching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,606 to Quinn et al discloses a computer system that provides for an antenna port with a bay or door that receives a module containing an antenna. The antenna module contains an antenna or a set of antennas that support wireless communication technologies contained in the computer system. The antenna module is “standardized” and can be used for various computer systems employing the standard port with the bay or door. The antenna module may be developed and certified separate from the notebook system. In addition to the antennas, a diversity switch may be added the diversity switch is used to choose the proper antenna for communication. A high gain amplifier and filters to compensate for RF signals may also be added to the module. A receiver, transmitter, or transceiver device may be added to the module or may be placed in the computer system. Placing the device on the module allows the transmission of digital signals, providing decreased signal loss along transmission lines. Power is provided to the module by a separate power line from the computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,906 to Quinn discloses a portable computer includes a base and a top movably mounted on the base. A non-conductive transparent display layer is mounted in the top and includes a channel formed therein that contains layers of transparent conductive and transparent non-conductive materials. A cable is connected to the base. A cable extension is coupled to and extends from the cable. The cable extension is imbedded in the channel. An antenna is coupled to the cable extension and is imbedded in the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,308 to Liu, et al. discloses a p-type semiconductor zinc oxide (ZnO) film and a process for preparing the film are disclosed. The film is co-doped with phosphorous (P) and lithium (Li). A pulsed laser deposition scheme is described for use in growing the film. Further described is a process of pulsed laser deposition using transparent substrates which includes a pulsed laser source, a substrate that is transparent at the wavelength of the pulsed laser, and a multi-target system. The optical path of the pulsed laser is arranged in such a way that the pulsed laser is incident from the back of the substrate, passes through the substrate, and then focuses on the target. By translating the substrate towards the target, this geometric arrangement enables deposition of small features utilizing the root of the ablation plume, which can exist in a one-dimensional transition stage along the target surface normal, before the angular width of the plume is broadened by three-dimensional adiabatic expansion. This can provide small deposition feature sizes, which can be similar in size to the laser focal spot, and provides a novel method for direct deposition of patterned materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,511 to Ellison, et al. discloses an alkali aluminosilicate glass that is chemically strengthened and has a down-drawable composition. The glass has a melting temperature less than about 1650 degree C. and a liquidus viscosity of at least 130 kpoise and, in one embodiment, greater than 250 kpoise. The glass undergoes ion exchange at relatively low temperatures to a depth of at least 30.mu.m.
The present invention is an improvement to prior inventions related to forming electrical conductors and processing wide bandgap materials using thermal energy beams or laser beams. Discussion of wide bandgap materials and the processing thereof are discussed in the following U.S. Patents issued to the instant inventor Nathaniel R. Quick PhD. The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated by reference into the present application as if fully set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,741; U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,841; U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,042; U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,562; U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,607; U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,576; U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,609; U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,375; U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,693; U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,748; U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,009; U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,695; U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,422; U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,063; U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,887; U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,632; U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,914 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,492.
Therefore, it is an objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming electrical conductors on a substrate.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming electrical conductors on a semiconductor substrate.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming a semiconductor device on a substrate to produce various semiconductor devices.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming and electrical conductors and/or a semiconductor device on a substrate through laser processing.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming and electrical conductors and/or a semiconductor device on a substrate through a plasma arc lamp processing.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming a conductive electrical antenna on a glass substrate or a semiconductor substrate.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.